


A World Away (The Arcana One Shots)

by ArcGBurton



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blowjobs, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Happy Ending, I love my three bottom boys ok, M/M, Multi, Reader Insert, Romance, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, idk guys, im not sorry, maybe some music, sex implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcGBurton/pseuds/ArcGBurton
Summary: A bunch of oneshots with our gorgeous babies. Requests are open cause idk what to write. But I'll write about anything. Reader with girls and guys or at the same time ;). I just wanna write about my children.





	1. Info ish.

I will do almost any request. BDSM, poly relationships, girls gone wild or boys gone wild. Or any of these lovelies paired with each other. Just drop some requests and I'll crank them out for you guys. 

In the meantime enjoy Muriel Fluff.


	2. A Lonely Hut In The Woods. (Muriel Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra is tired of you and Muriel not being a couple so he takes things into his own hands and well. It kinda works.

You weren't sure how long you had been gone but it had to be at least an hour or two. A basket full and heading back to the small hut that you had started to call home. After trying to stop Lucio and losing Morga in the forest, Muriel and you had headed home to get together with Asra to come up with a new plan. 

However, you didn't expect to be standing outside the door of the hut after hearing Asra's voice "why don't you just ask her to be your girlfriend?" The soft male questioned froze on the spot. 

Of course, he was talking to Muriel who else would be in his hut. But you didn't expect the hushed response you had to strain to hear through the door. 

"Why would she-" He paused a moment before sighing, "want me?" His voice softens in the second part. 

It broke your heart, after everything. The kiss and time spent together, trying your very best to make him comfortable but still, he didn't think you like him? You freaking kTheyed him! You sigh softly before eyes perking up as you hear Asra say what you were thinking. 

"Muriel, she kissed you. Not only once but twice! Do you even know what that means? She likes you!" He begged his friend to listen. 

"I don't stand a chance. You see the way Julian looks at her. Why me when she could be with… him?" His soft voices faulted slightly towards the end. A chair scraped softly against the floor before you head someone plop down onto it. 

"Trust me. She's not interested in Julian. Though he wishes. She likes you, that's why she's put so much effort in to make sure you are okay. She doesn't just do that for everyone. Just give it a chance."   
Asra's voice sounded a bit smug as I felt his magic wash over me slightly. He knew I was listening. My heart pounding in my chest I slowly back away from the door. I didn't mean to intrude. I was just curious. Muriel was so hard to read sometimes I wanted to be sure. Though he still hasn't outright said he likes me it was enough.

I slowly walk back down the path smiling to myself as a run a hand through my (h/c) hair and laugh softly. "Muriel likes me.." 

As soon as you're almost at the end of the small path to the hut staring into the vast forest you hear the door to the hut swing open. You turn on the spot holding your smile as you pretend to just be walking up. 

Asra hasn't even looked out the door but you know he knows you're there. He always does. 

"If you don't. I'll lock you both in this hut for a few days. Then things would get.. fun" with a laugh the white-haired man then shuts the door behind him on a most likely blushing Muriel. 

He turns to see you and smiles before linking your arm in his. "Hey. I know you heard a lot of that and just so you know. I'm just trying to help." He gives you his brilliant smile and you know you can trust him. You always have. 

"I know." You blush slightly before glancing towards the door doubting Muriel would even say anything about the conversation they just had. 

"Don't do anything out of the ordinary, I want him to do this. He needs a push otherwise it won't be a learning experience. He needs to know that you're someone he can tell anything to." He looks behind us and then his voice softens. "Cause I won't always be around. But you can. You can be there for him when I cant." 

He takes your hands in his and smiles brightly at you. "I'm so happy you two connected like you did. And I want you both to be happy. So bad. You deserve the best." And with a quick hug, he's waving you off as he heads towards the forest. 

"See ya around." He chuckled before disappearing into the trees. You watch him off before turning to look at the door to the hut. You take a deep breath then walk up the path slowly. 

As you get closer you see Inanna carrying a small rabbit in her mouth, she always looks happy to see you as she walks up tail going a mile a minute. 

You lean down and stroke her head softly, "Hey Inanna you're just in time for dinner. And I see you brought your part." You chuckle softly before opening the door letting her on first. 

She heads straight to lay in front of the fireplace chewing away at her meal. You enter not seeing Muriel at first, but then you see his green eyes watching you from the corner where the table is. 

"I'm back. Got lots of stuff, wanna see?" You said softly to him as you set your basket on the table and start unloading slowly. He doesn't say a word but walks over to the table and stands across from you, eyes on everything you're pulling out. 

You smile to yourself before laying out 3 loads of bread, pumpkin, banana, and mixed berries, then a jar of fruit jam, and finally some smoked eel. His stomach growls at the sight of the eel, but he doesn't reach for anything. You then pull out some bottled salty bitters, it was a pretty coin to get but Muriel had mentioned once how he hasn't had it in years and getting him to a pub wasn't an option right now. You glance towards Inanna when you pull out two smaller cuts of chicken as her eyes stare directly at it. 

Instinctively you hand them to Muriel, "For Inanna. I wanted to get you both something." You smile sweetly holding your hands over his. A soft blush creeps up his cheeks, but he turned his back to you offering the meats to Inanna. She gently took them from him before barking twice happily. Then forgetting about the Rabbit and eating the cut meats. 

It made you happy knowing she excepted your gift, so often she didn't. You see the last few items in the basket. A few bottles of liquids for spells and a small green blanket with a tiny wooden wolf wrapped inside. You didn't know if he would like it at all. But you pull out the blanket and the wolf and wrap the blanket around his shoulders. 

He jumps slightly before closing his eyes and enjoying the very soft feeling of the blanket. "W- what's this for?" His voice is soft so you lean against him to whisper in his ear. 

"I thought you would like it so I got it. Plus the first isn't very soft all the time. So you can use this under them." You then step to the side of him and held out the small wolf. "this too." As you hold it over his hand. 

He slowly grabs it staring at it in his hand. Then looking to you confused. "a wolf?" 

You chuckle softly before nodding. "So when Inanna goes to visit her family you won't miss her too much." A soft blush is now on your cheeks as you look towards Inanna whose ears peaked up when you said her name. 

Muriel looked from you to Inanna to the little wolf in his hand. The blush on your cheeks didn't make sense to him and why did you buy him things all the time. Did you pity him? He can't help the corners of his mouth twitch into an almost smile before putting the small wolf in his pocket. "T- Thank you." He whispers. 

You light up hearing that, he didn't say he didn't deserve it or complain. He just took it. You almost bounce back over to the table. "Come sit down and eat." You hum, before slowly cutting up a slice of bread and making him a small meal of the bread, eel, and jam. 

He walks over and sits down staring at the food in front of him. Then looking to you as you sit down and smile at him. You take a bite of the eel and gesture to his food. 

"You feed me all the time so I thought it was my turn." You can't help but gaze at him as he slowly picks up the eel and takes a small bite. You can't stop yourself, you nearly swoon. But you get yourself together before silent drifted over you two. It was always peaceful eating with him, the sound of the crackling fireplace, Inanna growling happily as she chews and the distant sound of chickens clucking. 

You two sat like that for a while. When you both finished you stood up taking everything to the bucket in the corner. He starts to protest but stops before he gets a full word out. You finish cleaning up before looking at him softly. "I enjoyed eating with you." You then go to sit by the fireplace letting your cloak fall off from around your shoulders. 

He stares at you before sitting on the bed picking up a stick to widdle on. You just enjoy the warmth of the fire washing over your skin. 

After a while, you ended up head laying on Inanna as you yawned. A quick nap wouldn't hurt anyone. Closing your eyes as you watch Muriel work away at the stick slowly making it into something, you can't make out what it is as slumber falls over you. 

The only thing that wakes you is Muriel banging his shoulder into the door of the hut. At first, you don't think anything of it just closing your eyes again before you hear him mumble out a string of curses. That wakes you right up. 

Stretching your arms over your head, letting a yawn. "Whats-" you yawn again covering your mouth before rubbing the sleep from your eyes, "wrong?" 

Muriel looks at you with a blush creeping over his cheeks. The sun was already set, you sitting up noticing the fire had died altogether. 

He takes a moment to gather his thoughts before finally speaking. "Asra, he uh." He looks around for an excuse but he can't find one. "he, well. Trapped us in here? Something about it being good for us." His voice is at a whisper by the time he finishes. 

Your cheeks now start to blush, you had heard the threat but thought it was empty. You could just come clean, told him you heard everything and that you want to be with him. But Asra said he had to do it. 

"I- oh. Why?" You hum finger combing through your hair, Inanna was nowhere to be seen. You guessed she wasn't restricted from leaving only you two. 

His eyebrows knitted together before he shoved on the door once more. "Cause he thinks it will…. Be good for us?" He questioned more than answered. 

"Oh," you whispered before slowly standing up. "Well. I guess we should make the best of it. We still have the bitters." You hum before heading over to the bottles on the table. "You want one?" 

He follows you with his eyes but doesn't move from the door. "Okay." You walk over and push a bottle into his hand before sitting in front of the fireplace again. 

Closing your eyes you focus your magic and create a few new logs in the fireplace. Opening your eyes you then snap as a small flame starts on your finger and you light the fire again. 

Muriel has now taken a few sips of the bitters and moves to sit around the fireplace too. But slightly away from you, your knees barely touching. 

You then bring the bottle to your lips taking a deep sip, maybe this would loosen you up so you could finally tell him how you feel. 

Soon enough you both finish off the bottles, you're leaning on his shoulder and he's beaming softly at you. Though you don't notice with your eyes fixed on the warm fire. 

"Hey, Muriel?" You whisper nuzzling into him. Your soft voice shakes him to his core or maybe it was just the bitters. 

"Yes?" He looks down at you but he didn't expect you to meet his green eyes. You smile happily at him before twirling a strand of his hair around your finger. 

"I-" you pause a blush forming on your cheeks, "I really really like you." You almost wanna run and hide as soon as it's out there, looking away from him and back to the fire. Though you feel his gaze follow you're every movement. 

"Y- you do?" He barely gets out before nervously cupping your cheek to bring your eyes back to his. He needed to know if you were lying. 

You swallow and nod slowly, resisting the urge to nuzzle into his beautiful hand. It was so cool against your warm cheeks. His green eyes never leave your face before he musters up all the courage he can and slowly leans towards you. Taking his time in case you change your mind or say it was all a joke. 

Looking into your (e/c) eyes he knows you would never lie to him and he brushes his unsure lips against yours. That was all it took. Him trusting and you willing. You wrap your arms around his neck, fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck as your lips slowly part in time with his. 

The whole world seems to stand still, nothing matters but the heat from his mostly exposed body, the fire dancing over both of your skins. His hand stays on your cheek, softly stroking with his thumb. But soon you have to come up for air. 

Neither of you says a thing, he sits up rather away from you a hot red blush running from his cheeks down his chest. Or maybe it was just the bitters. 

You put your hand over his gently and stare at the fire trying to calm your pounding heart. 

"Would you…" he starts to whisper but stops himself shaking his head. It was stupid, why would you want him. 

"Yes." You turn and look at him. "Yes, I would." You're almost beaming at him. He looks off guard before shaking his head. 

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." His voice is soft before you just can't take it anymore. 

"Just shut up and kiss me, you goofball." You whisper cupping his cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. He doesn't resist and follows you, lips merging in a sweet kiss. Time always stood still, everything didn't matter at that moment. 

"I want you, you and only you." You whisper against his lips, his lips never lose the smile. 

"I want you too…" he hummed pressing his forehead against yours softly. At that moment you hear the door open as Asra burst through. 

"About time. I thought I would have you two locked in here for days." He laughs softly before looking over the two of you nearly fangirling. 

"Asra," Muriel starts before you kiss his cheek and stand up. 

"Asra that wasn't cool, but thank you. I don't think we would have ever gotten together on our own." You smile at your white-haired friend, though you knew about all of this beforehand. 

"I know and look at you two! So perfect for each other!!" He squeaks. Muriel then stood up towering over behind you. 

"Alright everyone out of my hut…" he looks between the two of you before mumbling "except Y/N…" Asra's eyes light up before winking at you and heading towards the door. 

"Don't have too much fun." He calls out before closing the door behind him, Muriel going a dark red knowing what his friend meant. 

You take his hand in yours, kissing his palm ever so softly. "in due time that will happen. We aren't going to rush anything. I don't even have to stay the night.." you start before he leans in and kisses you a bit unsure. 

"Wh- what was that for?" You whisper looking deep into his green eyes. 

"I- I don't want you to leave…" it takes a lot for him to say that but it has you smiling to no end. 

"Don't worry, I won't." You hum softly. You'd never leave him, not again.


	3. Dancing With Asra {Mini Series}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mini Series about dancing for the first time with the main six. Asra is up first, my beautiful boy. I love him with all my heart.

You didn't even know what time it was but you knew it was sometime in the evening from the way the sun was setting low in the upstairs window. Stretching your arms over your head you swing your legs off the bed and sitting up swiftly. You didn't think you had slept for that long, it was hardly noon when you fell asleep. You sigh and rub your sore hands together, but after defeating the literal devil you deserved a break. 

You couldn't believe it had only been two days since everything came unraveled around you. Julian was innocent, you had died from the plague, Lucio made a deal with the devil, and all of you had lost your memories from it. But now, everything was dealt with and you didn't have to worry anymore. Though Asra had saved you, he always did no matter what you got into. He was in your corner and well holding your heart as well, well- you know. And Now? You got to spend the rest of your life with the man you loved all along. 

Finally, the pads of your feet patted on the floor as a short shiver ran along your spine. The floor was somewhat chilled, notably compared to the air. Casually standing up and walking over to the petite kitchenette space you noticed the kettle for tea and the stove were still spilling heat into the air. The water still steaming slightly when you go to pour a cup. That means... 

Before even thinking you jolt from your spot, almost hitting the wall as you swing the corner to run down the stairs two at a time. You see him sipping tea putting away new items from his visit to the market place. You bolt at him wrapping your arms around his neck as you crash into your white-haired savior. 

His voice is smooth as he snickers making sure the two of you don't crash into anything and stay standing. Pulling you tightly against his chest he rests his hands on your hips. "Everything Okay? Y/N?" He whispered to you as he stroked your hair considerately, then leaning in and placing a faint kiss to your cheek. 

You nod instantly before nuzzling your cheek against his chest after the kiss, the sound of his heartbeat was all you needed right now. He was here and safe and so were you. He wouldn't leave without your hand in his on any adventure anymore. 

Faust slithers in through a cracked open window before pushing it open with her head lightly. "Music!" She cheers softly to you and Asra as she sways her head back and forth. You grin and glance past her out the window. The City was still breathing from the masquerade, music swelling in the streets, people in costumes and selling things, lights of all colors. It was such a sight to see away from the fancy party of the castle. 

"I thought the party was only a few days long" You glimpse at Asra without fully turning your head. You can't help the little sway in your hips as you speak. The music was so lively and compelling you just wanted to dance. 

"Sometimes it lasts two whole weeks," he laughs before taking your hand in his. "Even the one Lucio died at, lasted almost a month. Because everyone was happy he was gone." Asra smirks before throwing a playful wink your way. Giving a hint that he was joking, but only slightly. 

"Well if the people are partying," you take his other hand in your free one, looking into his beautiful violet eyes. "Shouldn't the great protectors of the world?" You hum out before a sly smile creeps onto your lips. Faust is still in the window watching all the people outside dance, "Dance!" She chirps before swaying her head again looking between the two of you. 

"Since we didn't get much time in the actual ballroom.." Asra starts before taking a few steps back dropping one of your hands. He takes a knee smiling up at you from under his bangs and you want to melt on the spot. "Y/N? Can I have this dance?" He brings your hand to his lips for a loving kiss before waiting for your answer. 

Color fills in your cheeks lightly, just a soft pink tint. But nonetheless, you nod before blurting out a "Yes!" Even though you two were now a thing everything he did just made you melt. You've never been treated with such love and kindness, let alone Asra was way out of your league. But he loved you, you had his heart, well half of it anyway. 

He stands and takes your hand, pulling you to him. One hand on his shoulder the other in his hand while his rest on your waist. He gives you one little grin before taking the first step leading you two. Both of you dance around the shop making sure to avoid both the glass cases and bookshelves holding all the items and ingredients. It was light and effortless, you got lost in his eyes, his smile the way the soft candles in the shop caressed his face. You were sure if you died, this is what heaven would be like. 

The music's pace got slightly faster as he spun you out then pulled you back into him. Your feet almost gliding on-air as the two of you as now pressed close together. Though you deliberately relax your dancing, barely a few steps in a circle now. Your eyes are locked on his, his lips curling into a smile as the music starts to fade out. Slowly he slides his hand from your hip to your lower back, dipping you as the music fades out. 

You're sure you are frozen in oblivion, though the next song starts to play the only thing you can focus on is how close his lips are. A smirk spreads on his lips as he notices your glances. "You only need ask Y/N," He whispers leaning in closer, his sultry breath rolling over your lips making you shiver. "I'll kiss you all day if you let me." And at that, your heart is thumping out of your chest. 

You try to spill out what you were thinking, how hot he is, how much you wanted a kiss, but all that came out was a faint whine. He chuckles before shrugging "That counts, I guess." He teased but before you had the chance to even think of a respond his lips were ravishing yours. Gently wrapping around your bottom lip, teeth carefully scraping your skin. A little smile tugs at his lips before he pulls you tighter to him, encouraging the kiss with all the firey love that he can. 

Your head is spinning when you two come up for air, though it seemed you were the only one who needed it. You wondered how long his lips could work like that before... 

"Y/N? Was that what you wanted." He gives you a cheeky wink before your cheeks go blood-red spreading down your neck slightly. Surely he didn't know what you were thinking but Asra had many mysterious about him, you didn't know for sure. 

He smirks before kissing your blazing cheek. "Don't worry, I feel I will be making you that shade of red all night. Especially," He licks his lips deliberately. "If you wanna see how well I can kiss... anything." His voice is sultry and silky and it thrills your core. 

"Asra!" You squeak never losing your red cheeks. He chuckles softly and places a kiss to your forehead. Pulling you into a tight hug. 

"Don't worry Y/N, I know a way you could shut me up." He winks before letting you go and heading to the stairs. You watch wanting to play hard to get but you were putty in his divine hands. You must have taken too long to move or respond before he unbuttons his shirt and slides it off his shoulders. "I could use a bath right now, you coming?" And then he escapes up the stairs. 

Without even using your brain you start scrambling up the stairs with the largest smile on your face. Asra was such a mysterious man and thankfully he was all yours.


	4. A Sea Of Troubles Part 1 (Slight ish Julian Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Julian finally get out to sea and enjoy the life of being free and exploring, but what happens when an old friend appears with some shocking news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this for a few days and after long consideration it shall be a few parts, maybe two or three. I dunno. But here's some Julian for you guys. I do have a little list started on what i'm writing, Muriel X Asra X Reader poly relationship and another one shot of Muriel. Anything or anyone you guys want just leave my a comment. Happy reading :)

It was your first full week out on the sea, you couldn't believe how far you all had made it. The Countess literally bought you and Julian a ship for helping solve her husbands' murder and save the world basically. But that wasn't the most surprising part, Julian was. Since you guys had left shore he'd been so much happier and lighter. There was almost always a smile on his perfect lips. 

Though still you two never really seemed to get any alone time besides being able to pass out next to each other in bed. Running a whole ship was a lot of work, fun but nonetheless work. Mazelinka was captain, she knew how to be a pirate. Though you guys just sailed around visiting and helping cities and towns, sometimes you got into sticky situations. She knew how to get you all out, rough waters, actual pirates, the hostel cities. It was still a lot of fun. 

Standing next to Mazelinka as she steered the ship into a port, the sun had just barely begun to rise in the sky. The docks already streaming with life and the smell of cooking fish. You inhale deeply before smiling, "I think I'll go get Julian some breakfast and a few ingredients, we don't stop at a city this big that often." You look to Mazelinka who nods before you take off running down the stairs and slide the plank walk out to the docks. 

"Pick up some -insert spice or something- for me will ya?" She calls after you before Portia follows down the plank too. 

"No problem!" You shoot a hand up waving to her as you race Portia to the end of the dock. Both of you laughing and dodging people where you can. She beats you, but just barely. 

"So where are you heading first? I have a list of all the things we need." She hums looking around the town, before spotting the market place. 

"Probably gonna look for the nearest magick shop, I've been running low ever since we left Vesuvia, I should have listened to Asra and packed more." YOu chuckle lightly running a hand through your hair. 

"Okay, grab some bread, tea, and fruits too okay?" She hums writing on the piece of paper she had. You glance around, the market would most likely have a fortune teller booth where you could pick up a few things whether they were legit or not the spices and items would be. 

"No problem, I'll see you back at the docs at 8 am!" You hum before taking off and running through the streets, it felt amazing to be able to stretch your legs like this again. You couldn't do much running on the ship, though you did try and ended up in the water twice now. Julian was not too happy about that, still trying to protect you at every intervale. That's why you were glad to of woken before he did. 

As you entered the market all and smells and music and sights enflamed your senses. This place was amazing. You danced around a bunch of folks just weaving your way to a fruit stand. 

All of it was perfectly ripe and ready to bite into, you had to stop yourself from doing so. Picking up a few ripe apples and bananas, then a lot of green melons, berries, and lemons. Putting them into your small basket before pulling out your coin purse and paying the seller. He smiles at you and waves you off as you continue your dance around. 

Then you see a stand selling various coffees from far off places you hadn't even heard of. You look around before finding a rather dark and bitter one, paying for it as well. Julian loved his dark bitter black coffee, and this was just what his breakfast in bed needed. 

After picking up teas and quite a few loaves of bread finally what you've been looking for appears. A little magick shop. You can't hide your excitement as you run over and start browsing. Everything is shiny and pretty and you can't help but pick up more things than you need. The shopkeep takes one look at you and smiles, instantly knowing you were also a Magician. 

"Oh good, I was wondering when someone of actual talent would come and visit me. I can sense it radiating off of you." She hums before pulling out a few other items that were hidden. "May I interest you in some rare finds?" She lays three items out on the counter as you look over them. 

A round grey sphere full of clouds, a pendant that changes shapes every so often, and a large book with leather binding and a lock. You look over the items instantly knowing what they are, a mystic crystal ball, a transformation pendant, and a Gilmore? or perhaps an old personally diary. 

You feel almost drawn to the pendant picking it up carefully, the way it changed shapes and figures before you enticed you. "I'll take them all!" You chant before pulling out your bag of money and paying her way more than everything you had is worth. 

The shopkeep couldn't believe her eyes, quickly checking to see if, in fact, the money was real. "Oh my! This is way too much." She starts pushing almost half of it back towards you. 

You stop her hands before smiling and packing everything away. "No, really. I used to have a shop like this. My Master was always gone and I had to pay rent and do everything myself. I know it's hard sometimes, there aren't many magicians anymore. But I can help you. Trust me I'll earn it back, everyone will pay for a little bit of magick." You smile before waving her goodbye before you head out. "I'll be back before we ship out, promise!" 

With that, you are out of the shop before you hear the clock strike at 9 is. "Oops, I'm late" You sigh before taking off down the street and through the market. Though you did stop to pick up some breakfast for everyone. Eggs, bacon, and even some pancakes. It was going to be a good start to the day. 

As soon as you made it back to the ship you saw Julian pacing, worried out of his mind. Quickly you walked up the plank, "Boo." You chuckled before seeing him turn towards you. His long arms entrapping you in a bear hug. 

"Where have you been, Portia got back an hour ago!" He pulled you tighter to him burring his face in your neck and sighing. "I was worried." He whispered before pulling away and looking at you softly. 

"Jules," You hum before cupping his cheek. "I'm fine just found a magick shop and got a bit distracted." Though you didn't think you had been in there that long. "I got breakfast for everyone though. No cooking this morning." You hum as you head down below deck to put everything out on the table. 

Julian is following at your heels, watching your every move. Once his eyes see the breakfast you got he wraps his arms around you from behind. His pelvis pressed right against your backside. A blush creeps onto your cheeks glancing back to the stairs to see if Mazelinka or Portia were following you two. 

"Jules, we could get caught." You whisper looking over your shoulder back at him, seeing him bite his lip his eyes dark with lust.  
"Wouldn't that be exciting." He smirks before leaning down and placing soft kisses on your neck. "When I awoke to find you missing my love, I was rather hoping for a..." He smirked and soft bit down on your neck "fun morning in bed." 

You couldn't help the soft whine that fell from your lips as he bit you. "Jules, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast. Besides you've been so tired my dear." YOu turn in his arms and cup his cheek before running your fingers down his neck giving a small squeeze there. His soft moan makes your core tremble with delight. 

"Don't play games with me Y/n" He nearly growls before pulling your hips tighter to his, leaning in and roughly kissing you. This whole time the two of you were always caught by someone or trouble whenever you went to start anything. 

Just like that too, this time would be the same as Portia walked down the stairs and let out a wolf whistle. "Just don't get anyone's juice on the food please." Her voice was light and joking. 

But that didn't stop you from pulling away from Julian and blushing hotly. His cheeks weren't red from just blushing and you smirked to yourself. "It's hard to get some alone time with my girlfriend with my sister always ruining it." He glares towards Portia before sitting down to start eating. 

Portia chuckles before sitting next to you at the table, "Maybe if you kept it to the bedroom." She hummed before winking at you. "Besides Mazelinka and I will be off-ship most of the day. We have to get some things for Pepi, plus I want her to have some fun in the forest." She hums as she starts chowing down on her eggs. 

You and Julian caught each other's eyes before both smiling, maybe just maybe this could go somewhere finally. It's crazy to think ever since meeting Julian, you two hadn't done really anything besides teasing the shit out of each other. Today that would change and you didn't want to admit it was a little nerve-racking. You wanted him, wanted him more than anything else in the world. But you couldn't remember the last time you had been with someone. Had you just not recovered those memories or have you never? Either way, you knew Jules was the only person you wanted to be with and it would be amazing either way. Especially with how much he wanted to please you. 

"You hear that Jules?" You hum after getting your thoughts together. "Better eat up, you're gonna need your strength." YOu tease letting your leg softly rub up against his under the table. He shivers before his cheeks got even redder. But without a word he starts to scarf down his breakfast, he was always such a good boy. 

"I'm just glad you can get him to eat. We used to have the hardest time. He was always afraid of gaining weight." Portia whispered to you as your eyes landed on Jules again. You knew he hated himself but he was always so cocky and confident around you, it was hard to see him being insecure. Though looking back and thinking about the time he broke into your shop and permitted you to search him. HE didn't think you would, but you wanted your hands on that sexy stranger. And now here you were moments away from being able to rip his clothes off. 

"Jules, I also got your coffee." You hum passing it over to him before leaning on your palm just watching him. You were so lovestruck by your stupid boyfriend. You watched him as he ate and drank a smile on his lips the whole time. Then he caught you staring at him and offered a half-smile with his mouth full of pancakes. 

You let out a soft laugh before getting up to put all the other items away. Glancing at Julian every so often cause come on, he was gorgeous and you never wanted to look away. Once the last items left were yours, you kissed his cheek before heading off to your two shared room. Putting them on the shelf by where you practiced your magick. Books and items scattered over your desk and bookcase. 

A dirty thought crosses your mind, what if you were just waiting for him naked. The look on his face would be priceless, watching him stutter over his words and fall over himself not knowing what to do. You laugh it off before sitting on the end of the bed playing with the ties on your dress. If you were more confident about your body maybe. 

Deciding to just change instead, you undo your dress ties and corset going for some loose pants and a top. Pulling on the pants you look around for your top, it had just been on the bed. At that moment you see your familiar {insert animal} playing with your shirt. You laugh softly before picking up your shirt softly. "[Famailiar Name], this is my shirt silly." You slip on the shirt just as Julian walks in, staring at what parts of your skin was exposed until your shirt was on. 

"I think you should take it off again." He smirks leaning in the doorway, arms crossed as he tosses his hair out of his eyes. You look back at him and smile softly before sitting on the bed. 

"How about you come to take it off me yourself." You challenged him before leaning back on your hands, legs slightly open before raising an eyebrow at him. He looks as if he's going to run for a second before he strolls over. 

"Is that an order?" He whispers as he stands between your legs leaning down and placing a soft kiss on your lips. Before you respond you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down on top of you before flipping the two of you. You straddle his hips easily, hands on either side of his head. 

"And if it was? Would you do it?" You hum as you press your chest against him slowly grinding your hips into his, a soft moan falls from his lips as he looks up at you almost begging. 

"Yes.." Was all he let out beside a small whimper. "I'll do anything you ask." And with that, you lean down and nudge his jaw to the side before placing kisses along his neck. Soft biting down a time or two just to feel his hips rut up against your core. Julian was putty in your hands, though he was the one with more recent experience. 

Without much thinking you start on the buttons on his shirt, undoing them painfully slow just to mess with him. His grey eyes stare you down like you would be his last meal on this earth. His hands gripping tightly at your sides pulling your hips against his. While his hips rutted up to meet yours in some lazy grinding. Once you have all his shirt buttons undone your hands quickly spread over his pale flesh. Tracing every muscle every bone, trying to memorize everything about him. You never wanted to forget again. 

His eyes follow your every movement, slowly growing impatience but not having the voice to speak up. Though his fingers did start to creep up under your shirt slightly. You glance down at him before giving him a quick kiss. "Touch me." You command before his hands fly under your shirt and tracing your warm skin up to the back of your bra. Unhooking it with one hand while the other slid up under your cup softly massaging your breast. You lean your head back for a second before letting out a moan as his fingers played with your nipple. Hips instinctively grinding down into his very noticeable hard-on. You wanted to rip his clothes off now. 

However, you wouldn't get the chance as Asra stood at the doorway with a smirk. "I'm glad you guys get along so well." He teased leaning in the open doorway before chuckling. 

You quickly pull your shirt down and fall off of Julian and into the floor. Cheeks a velvet red. Julian quickly jumps up to pull you off the ground. Mumbling curses under his breath. It was always something. Once you were a little more put together and off the ground you turn to Asra. "How did you get here?" 

"Well I sent word to Mazelinka a few days ago, she let me know where you guys would be stopping next. So I came. But Y/N I need your help, Ilya you too." His face drops and is full of worry. "It's dangerous but you two are the only ones with enough magick to help me." You look from Asra to Jules to Asra again. You were a very well suited Magician, but Jules? He hadn't learned much since you guys set sail, a few minor spells here or there but nothing really useful. 

"Asra, whats going on." You step forward and look into his purple eyes. "Is Nadia okay? Muriel?" You instantly worry about your friends, what if something had happened and it was because you weren't there. 

"No, Y/N nothing like that. Everyone is okay." Asra sets his hands on his shoulders to steady you for the news he was about to say. "It's about you." His eyes search your face for any form of worry. "I- I was talking to the Star, She, well... She had shown me something that you should see." He took your hand before leaving out of your room and towards the docks. 

"Wait!" Julian nearly screaming charging after you and grabbing your other arm. "What do you mean this is about her!? What does this have to do with her? You're not gonna just drag her off and put her in danger Asra." He growled to his friend pulling you very close to his chest, wrapping his long arms around you protectively. 

"Ilya," Asra started before sighing and looking around for a second. "Okay let's get a drink and talk about it. We all need our nerves gone right?" He looked to you with that signature smile of his that you always trusted. "What do you say Y/N?" He holds out his hand to you again, ignoring Julian's arms pulling you tighter to him. 

"Jules," You whisper before unpeeling his arms from you, "Let's just hear what this is all about. It's about me, I gotta know." You whisper to your boyfriend before kissing his cheek softly. "The sooner we hear out Asra the sooner we can get back to what we were doing." You throw him a wink before giving his arm a squeeze. 

Julian mumbles to himself before nodded holding onto your hand tightly, afraid of letting it go and losing you again. "Fine, but we aren't agreeing to anything besides hearing what you have to say." He didn't sound happy but Asra nodded and headed off towards the docks with the two of you in tow. 

After a bit of walking, you find a bar, going to the very back table to be left alone. "I'll- I'll get the drinks. Don't say anything without me." He directs the last part at Asra before giving you a sad longing look. Then heading off to the bar with his normal charismatic demeanor in play. 

"Y/N," Asra started as he took both of your hands looking into your eyes. "You are in danger, whether Julian wants to believe it or not. I'm here to save you." He rubs his thumbs over the backs of your hands before sighing. 

"Aren't you always saving me Asra?" You whisper light-heartedly before looking towards Julian. "It's about dreams I've been having? The sea running red with blood and bodies overpowering our ship." You smile at Julian and wave to show everything is okay. He smiles and waves back before turning back to the bartender. 

"Dreams? Y/N how long have you been having them." His hands tighten on yours and you knew at that moment something was wrong. 

"A few days now, I've tried entering the Fools Relm to see if they had any answers but I couldn't get through. I would be overcome with nausea or pains. Asra we did defeat The Devil didn't we?" You whisper before shaking your head, you didn't know if you could do all that again. 

"He's dead." Asra's voice was harsh before he sighs and bites his lip looking around. "There's a new Arcane at play, I just don't know which one. Someone or something is killing off the old ones. And since yours is the Fool and he's dead. You might still feel a connection to him and what happened. The blood makes me worry, cause I can tell two are missing already and if they all go missing.." He trails off for a second before sighing and dropping his head. "Then we won't stand a chance against it. That's why I need you and Ilya, I need you to go to the Realms with me and find out what is happening. Since yours and his are both dead so far..." At that moment Julian walks back over with six drinks. Thankfully you were going to need it. 

Asra really retold Julian everything skipping out on your nightmares. But Julian's eyes went wide before looking at his hands. "Is that why I can now do this?" He whispered before making silk red ropes appear from the palm of his hands slightly. 

Asra grabbed his hand and quickly inspected it. "Yes, you've started taking over the Hanged man's powers and unless you two want to turn into the Animal Arcanes, after all, we have to move quickly." Asra puts his hand over Julians and sighs. "I wish you two would have contacted me when it first started, now we are days behind and without clues." 

"I- I didn't wanna believe it was anything more than nightmare after everything we've been through. Fighting The Devil was hard Asra, I- I don't know if I can do it again.." You turn in your chair to put your face in your hands, how much more will this life ask of you. Julian and you were finally happy, but it never lasted. Not with you. 

Julian rubs your back softly pulling you into his chest, cradling you from the outside world. "Hey, I'll protect you. I'll learn more magick and you won't have to do it by yourself. You'll never need to do anything alone again." He whispers and places a kiss on top of your head. 

Asra looks over the two of you before smiling sadly, "I didn't know you had grown so much Ilya, I'm glad Y/N has you." Though the way he spoke said otherwise. Julian and his locked eyes for a moment having what seemed like a conversation but not a word was said. 

You take a deep breath and push your hair out of your face before downing one of your beers letting the shiver run up your spine before nearly slamming the glass down. "How much time do we have to train." You get out before staring to Asra. 

"A few days at most. The Fool was killed 14 days ago, the Hanged-man 9 days ago, and I'm willing to bet in 3 days another will be killed. Every 6 days.." Asra sipped at his own beer before sighing. "We will also need to head out on the ship towards Ripta. There's an island on the outskirts we will need to go to, to manually enter the Magick Realms. Anyone can if you know where to look for it, plus I have an old friend meeting me there to help. He lives within the Magick Realms, kinda like Scout. Given up his life on earth to protect the portal." Looking between the two of you before sighing. 

"So," Julian started before sighing as well and wrapping an arm around your waist pulling your chair closer to his. "Let's get blackout drunk and worry about facing our foe tomorrow." He downs his two rounds before ordering more rounds. 

"I second that plan," You and Asra chant at the same time before you all slightly giggle. The three of you down bitters left and right, and even a little of a local drink called Storm Haze. It was sweet and tangy and made you want to dance. Soon enough the three of you were on the dance floor. Julian keeping you close as you guys danced and Asra ended up on one of the tables dancing. You didn't know what time it was and nor did the three of your care. 

At least until you all had to stumble back to the ship, Portia generally worried as drunk Asra tried to explain everything to her. But it was going well. Julian had already thrown up twice and you were hauling him towards your room to go to bed. 

Once in the room, you set him on the bed, to which he fell backward and sprawled out, long limbs hanging over the edges. You smile to yourself before unsteadily removing your clothes and putting on a nightgown. Then crawling into bed, then you noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Jules," You mumbled wiping at his tears soft before he clung to you, hiding his face in your chest. 

"I'm so afraid to lose you..." He whispered as your hand stroked his hair. "Everyt-" He choked softly "Everything I love always gets taken away. I- I can- can't lose you." He cried out pulling himself closer to you. "I can't. I won't live without you... I - I'm nothing with you." His voice is cracking an breaking as he stumbles out his words. 

You close your eyes tightly, you knew Julian loved you but you haven't seen him like this before. "Jules, It's gonna be okay..." You try to soothe him playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. 

"No!" He shouts before looking at you, eyes red and puffy, cheeks glistening with tears. "I lost you once, before you meant this much... and after everything..." He reached into his jacket pocket and barely pulled out a box without dropping it. "I- I need you." He almost shoved the box into your hand. 

You look at it and then at him before shakily opening it. Your eyes go wide as you see a beautiful ruby ring with two emeralds on either side, it reminded you of a rose. "Julian..." You start but he cuts you off before you can say another word. 

"I want to marry you, have a few k- kids. Grow old together... I- i- I've never thought about the future b-but with you... I.. I know I have too. I need too, want too." He cups your face pressing his forehead to yours before choking back another sob. "You are my everything, my meaning for life. Y/N, please... I will not lose you. Even if I had to give my life for you..." He lets the tears roll down his cheeks as he holds you. 

"You won't I promise. I won't let it happen." You whisper before still, he cries. "Turn around." You whisper head starting to spin from all the drinking and everything he said. He really did love you... Like for real... He gives you a questioning glance before doing what you asked, his back now facing you. You curl up around him the best you can, his long legs slightly entangling with yours. "I'm right here, Julian. I'm never leaving you, not in life or death." You whisper and it soothes him long enough for him to drift off to sleep. You glance once more at the ring box before clinging to it tightly as you drifted off to sleep as well. 

Your mind was full of thoughts, nightmares and what if's causing you to tense in your sleep. But then all of a sudden a warm wave of calmness washed over you and held you close. Your first night sleeping through the night in a while. And oh boy did you really need it... If only you knew what tomorrow would hold...


	5. You Weren't Suppose to See that.. (Lucio smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not even sorry and Asra is all about cock blocking you and the goatman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist it popped into my head and wouldn't go away. im not even sorry, so enjoy the goatman~

You didn't know how it happened but being with Lucio made you feel alive, you shouldn't but that just fuels your desire to. Every since attaching himself to you, he's become solid enough to touch, taste and hold. Asra had already made it very clear he didn't want you around him and though you normally listen to him, this time you just couldn't you had to see where it was going. 

And currently, you were going up to the rooftop balcony to overlook the city with the ghost of Lucio following you. You held his hand sneaking through the castle, it was late no one should be up. It would be fine right. You held onto your bag a little tighter you had a spell in mind that might just spice things up for tonight and Lucio was such a tease. 

"You know I watched you in the bath yesterday," He whispered a smile clinging to his lips as he watched your cheeks go red. "Naked and wet like that, I wasn't sure if I could control myself." You know he is all talk and didn't actually do that. But the idea of him doing it kinda made you excited. Next time you would intentionally put on a show if he wanted to watch so bad. 

"Oh did you now? Tell me, how many fingers did I use?" You stopped and whirled around to effortlessly push him to the wall. "Who's name did I moan as I came undone? Was it yours or perhaps..." You trailed off before you started walking again an enormous smirk on your face. Two could play his little games. 

Lucio stayed against the wall for a moment doing his best to regain himself, most women dumped themselves at his feet. The constant back and forth you two had, well it made him hot in all the right places. He hastily chased after you before calming himself. "Two and you moaned my name." He muttered under his breath to give himself a little confidence. 

You laugh faintly before shaking your head, "I didn't do anything besides take a bath, so it proves you were lying." You glance back at him watching him nibble on his bottom lip for a second. "Now hush up we are almost there." You pull him up the last staircase before exiting the door to the balcony. 

"Wow.." He whispered before looking out over the city he used to rule. "Never thought I'd see this again.." You walk over to the edge and lean against it, he does the same. You let your eyes examine the grand landscape and lights that dazzle on the city below. The sun had just set but the city seemed so alive. 

"It's beautiful." You whisper before leaning your head on his shoulder, he peers down at you before smiling to himself. He liked it when things went this way and you were leaning into him for contact. Just being able to feel things again made his heart skip a beat, or maybe that was just feeling you. 

"It's not the only beautiful thing I see." His voice is low and it makes you tremble as his hand cups your cheek. Slowly bringing you a few inches from his face. "You are the most beautiful thing I will ever see." You do your best not to come apart right there when the most gorgeous man in the city tells you, you are beautiful how do you not swoon? 

"Oh Lucio," You wanted to tell him he's wrong but the way his eyes are holding you, you cant. "You are amazing..." He gives one last smile before pulling your face to his kissing you tenderly. You pull away a moment later before clearing your throat. "the spell, yes we must do that.. first." You mumble pulling out your book and flipping through the pages restlessly. 

You find the spell you need and use his golden hand to slice your palm softly, drawing symbols on Lucio before blowing sage dust onto the drying blood. You chant the incarnation before laying your hand to his chest and with a guest of air slamming through him, he stumbles back solid and flesh like again. 

He gawks down at his hands before picking you up and spinning you around "I'm alive! I'm back!" He doesn't let you go even after he's done spinning you, instantly pulling you into a desperate kiss. You feel his heart hammering like a racehorse and his hand shivering from the cold. 

"It won't last forever.." You whisper once you break the kiss for air, "Maybe a few days at most. It will drain most of my power. But I wanted to touch you, the real you." You place your hand on his chest letting your fingers slip under the open part of his shirt, pinkie grazing against his nipple. He lets out a small sigh, you glance up and see his eyes closed and head tipped back. Then you had a thought. 

"Hey, Lucio?" You hum softly stroking your hand over his left pec. 

"Yes?" He purrs out as he opens his eyes and stares down at you, a smile on his beautiful lips and nothing but lust in his eyes. 

"What happens if I do... this?" You whisper as you brush your fingers over his nipple a bit rougher. His eyes seal tightly as he lets out a quiet moan. A pink tint sneaking over his cheeks. 

"Y/N," His tone is strict and tense "Don't start something you can't finish." He warns before putting his hand over yours preventing you from playing with his nipple. 

"Oh, I intend on finishing," You smirk before kissing at his neck, "finishing you.." You place a small bite right below his ear lobe as he groans out your name, hands gripping you tightly. 

"Oh?" He huffs out with a chuckle. "Then you won't mind if I do this.." He observes you firmly as he slides his flesh hand down the front of your pants, middle finger immediately slipping between your lips and rubbing at that oh-so-sensitive bundle of nerves. You bite your lip and let out a muffled moan, head falling forward against his chest. 

"L- Lucio.." You whisper before he backs you up against the balcony railing, his fingers quickly toying with your clit, circling his finger before easily giving it a few flicks then stroking it up and down. He doesn't stay doing one thing too long and it's driving you mad. 

"Please.." You whisper as you let out another moan, you have never wanted anything more than you want him right now. He leans in and kisses your neck softly, deliberately sliding his finger down to circle around your entrance before plunging in gently. Giving you time to adjust and enjoy the feeling before adding a second finger. Slowly he thrusts them in and out of you, eyes on your face, your heaving chest, your hands gripping his shirt. He knows precisely what you want without you needing to say a word. 

Then his fingers hit your g spot and you bite down hard into his chest to stop from screaming out. Eyes shut tightly as your body tensed further and further you were so close you could taste it. "Yes... Yes... A little more.." You cooed him on as his fingers worked harder and harder pumping in and out of you, rubbing your walls in all the right ways. 

And you would have finished at that moment if Asra did not emerge at the doorway screaming, "Y/N!! Lucio!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET AWAY FROM HER.!!" He knew all too well what was going on and didn't want any of it. 

At once you and Lucio pull away from each other, but while his back is facing Asra he brings his fingers to his lips and sucks them off before turning, arms open wide to Asra. "My friend! What can I help you with tonight." He smiles trying to act like he wasn't just fingering you. 

"Lucio cut the crap. I know very well what you two were doing and I'm having none of it. Y/N you are coming with me right now. I'm not letting you out of my sight again tonight." Asra grabs you by the arm and yanks you away. You wanted to stop him and cling to Lucio but you knew Asra wouldn't let that happen. 

You look at Lucio one more time before tossing a wink to him and mouthing "2 am library?" Lucio smirks and nods before running his hand over the obvious bludge in his way too snug pants. 

"Goodnight Y/N, Asra. Dream sweetly of me." He winks to you before leaning against the balcony knowing all too well you would sneak out to finish what you two had started as soon as Asra fell asleep. Now the tricky part would be getting back without waking him up... But you would figure something out surely. You had to see Lucio again.

"Hey, uh Asra?" You mumble as he drags you down the hall towards your room. You see him turn to glance back at you and the strain on his face. 

"Yes?" He groans in annoyance sure you were going to ask him to let you go back to Lucio or do something else reckless like throw yourself off the bridge. 

"Y- you weren't supposed to see that.." You stared at the grown cheeks a soft red as he stood and dropped your arm before turning to you. You couldn't bring yourself to look him in the eye or even at his face. He was always there to save you and tell you right from wrong. But this wrong seemed so right and you wanted Lucio more than anything in your entire life, surely that would be worth chasing. 

"I know, But Y/N you don't know a thing about him besides his lady skills. I want you safe and you aren't with him. Now get in your room. I'm done talking about this." He points to your room before opening the door and taking pose outside of it for the night. 

You sigh and enter throwing yourself down on the bed, wanting to cry or getting yourself off or scream. You didn't know what you wanted to do, but you knew it would be better with Lucio here. 

"Y/N?" You heard Lucio's voice in your head and looked around hoping to see him standing there., but he wasn't. "I'm still on the balcony. I- I guess because of the spell I can talk to you still since I'm not fully here again. I won't let him come between us, you are too special to me." 

You want to hug him and kiss him and just lay with him, feeling his heartbeat against your cheek. but maybe another night. "It just sucks that I wasted this spell to get caught.." 

"Or did you?" His hushed tone shakes your core as you lay down on your bed, maybe a little dirty talk wouldn't hurt if Asra didn't hear... "Can you feel this?" He murmurs before running his hand over his chest resting on his heartbeat. You feel it as if it was thudding in your chest. 

"I can. It's calming." You smile and shut your eyes focusing on his voice and his heartbeat. 

"Good, then you'll feel this..." The cockiness in his voice is unbearable as you feel a sudden rush of pleasure from between your legs. Gripping your sheets a moment you release the breath you didn't know you were holding. That tells him all he needs to know. "I can feel your heart racing and your thoughts jumbled. I have a better idea for tonight." He laughs softly before a deep blush settles on your cheeks. It would work until you got on hands-on him. 

Giving it a thought you then bite your lip and whisper "Do it again..."


	6. Dancing With Julian {Mini Series}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing with Julian at the rowdy raven after his story ends. Slight spoilers if you haven't finished it? I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian is the first route I played and honestly he will always be my best boy. I never get tired of writing for him and I have so many ideas. Though I love all the characters equally. It just doesn't follow as easily as it does for him no lie. But Lucio is starting to become a close second. Hate me if you must but I stand with the goatman.

You held up your hand to cover your eyes for a moment, outside it was nearly pitch black, but the soft hazy lights of the Rowdy Raven made your eyes strain a little while adjusting. You smiled and took in the dive bar around you with a smile before inhaling an all too familiar smell of salty bitters and men who didn't like to bath all too often. It had grown to become a second home to you, and you thought the world of this place. It was your secret hideaway. 

You smile and see a familiar man sat in the same back table as always waving you over with two mugs of bitters already on the table waiting for you. 

Well, yours and Julians for sure. 

You nod to the bartender before sliding past a rather rowdy pair of men fighting over the last bar stroll at the bar, a chuckle on your voice as you greet Julian. 

He smirks and looks at you through half-lidded eyes full of love and lust, "My my I do believe I have died and gone to heaven. What have I done to deserve such an angel." He hums dreamily, resting his chin on his palm, looking at you like you were the best thing in the bar. Which if you asked, he would say it was you, the best part of everything, every single time. 

You blush softly, not quite used to all the flattery before taking a seat beside him, kissing him on the cheek. "You saved the world, Julian, defeat the devil, fell in love, and oh, I don't know won a certain redhead's heart?" You smirk back at him before looking at the bitters on the table. It was nothing on Golden Goose, but it was cheap, and after a few, you couldn't taste much of anything anymore. 

"I do believe that was all you, Darling." He smirks before wrapping an arm around your shoulder and pressing his face into your neck to inhale your scent before smirking. You relaxed, having him at your side before reaching up and rustling his hair softly. 

"Don't get too caught up. We have some partying to do. Have the others arrived yet?" You hum, placing a kiss to his ear. You lift your bitters as he turns leaning on your shoulder, still with a massive grin on his lips. His eyes were watching as you downed the heavy tankard of bitters. 

"Asra said he would be late, Muriel didn't say if he was showing up and Nadia was unsure if such a place would survive a visit from the countess herself." He sighed dramatically, placing a hand over his forehead like he was swooning. 

"My dear Y/N Do you ever think a place like this could handle someone like me, the Countess herself? They might all shit their pants." Julian chuckled before lifting his own tankard to the sky. 

You lift your half-empty one and clank it with his before taking another sip and setting it down. "Oh Yeah?" You smirk before tapping your fingers on your chin. "What about another red-headed Devorak oh about this tall." You held out your hand at about Portia's height. "You know full of spunk and always bubbly. She truly gives you a run for your money." You smirk at the Doctor. 

His hands flew to his heart before acting as if you had shot him. "Oh, my darling. Don't tell me my sister can take you away from me. After all, we've been through." He knew you were teasing, but that didn't stop him from tilting your chin towards him as he was mere inches from your lips. "Don't tell me you wish it were her moaning your name in the palace sheets, her on her knees worshipping every inch of you, her begging you for more." The shit-eating grin on his face said it all, the way his eyes hooded from desire and the not-so-subtle lip bite as he glanced down at your lips. 

You gasped softly, looking at the Doctor with a flustered lip bite, your cheeks flushing the color of his hair. Of course, Julian was a tease; he knew all the right buttons to push, but tonight. You were celebrating, and while it might end with him in your sheets moaning out, you had to push that thought considerably faraway. 

Especially as a certain fluffy white-haired Asra pulled up a seat across from the two of you, you swallowed, mentally thanking Asra from saving you. Otherwise, you would have been grabbing Julian by the collar and pulling him off gods know where to relieve the tension he caused. 

"Asra!" You chime happily as Julian pulled away eyeing you one last time before turning to his friend with a smirk. 

"Glad you could make it! Bar-keep another round for your favorite Doctor!" Julian chimes with a raise of his hand waving at the bartender. 

The three of you sat and talked while downing Salty bitters left and right. You all deserved a night off after everything that happened. After defeating the devil himself, it was the most appropriate thing you could think of doing. 

"Asra, please tell me Muriel will be showing up. He's so good at cards I wish to beat him this time." You smirked before clenching your fist. 

Asra just smirks before Faust slighters onto the table and to your shoulder, butting her head against your neck in a sign of affection. "He said he would make it. For you, at least. Though I don't believe Nadia will be coming. Portia also said she'd follow Nadia where she went, so I count her out too." He smirks before Muriel opens the door to the bar and walks over to us with a small smile on his face. You jump up to greet him in a bear hug before a lively tune comes on, and you can't help yourself from spinning in a circle, the bitters had finally started to get to you. 

Julian smirked from his seat, watching you with all the love in the world. Asra leaned over and got Julian's attention. "You better ask her to dance before I do." He teased as Julian shot up and nearly ran over to you. 

"Y/N!" He called out as you turned towards him as he grabbed your hand and pulled you off to the dance floor. You laughed, letting him drag you as he spun you into his arms, his hand on your waist the other holding yours tightly. He was radiating pure love. You couldn't help but smile back at him as he took the lead, spinning you around the dusty bar floor. 

Everything else seemed to fade away the longer you looked into Julian's eye, the other sadly hidden by his eye patch. Your hand softly reached up, following along his cheek before pushing the eye patch off his head. "You're a hero Julian. The defeater of the plague, no one will say one ill word with me around. I want to see your gorgeous eyes, my love." You hum cupping his cheek as his eye patch dangled from your knuckles. 

He didn't say a word but pulled you closer against him, flushed chest to chest as you spun around, his head craning down to only be visible to you. Or so he hoped. 

You smiled up at him, entranced by his smile, the curve of his lips, the love in his grey eyes, the soft blush raising onto his pale cheeks. He surely was a work of art. You released you, only holding onto one hand as he spun you around before him. The cheers of the bar sounded worlds away as Julian quickly slide his hands your waist heisting you up onto one of the empty tables as a lively tune played. He followed suit. Careful as a surgeon with his footing, making sure you avoid hands and mugs of bitters as the two of you spun each other over tables, jumping from one to another. 

Beads of sweat appearing on his beautiful forehead, but his smile told you he was having the time of his life. He then pulled you closer and dipped you swinging your upper body in a half-circle before pulling you back up his chest as tight as ever. His lips planting a quick kiss to yours before he spun you out of his grip. You jumped off the table and landed on the floor, dust getting kicked up everywhere, but it only looked more magical. 

He never let go of your hand as he jumped off the table, too, pulling you flush against him again. He was clinging to you as you felt an all to familiar pressure on your thigh. You smirked up at him as his cheeks became rosy. "Does dancing with me turn you on, my dear Doctor?" You whispered to him before turning in his arms and swayed your backside against his aching desire as you got lower to the floor before he spun you back around tight to him, leaving no air between your bodies. 

"My Dear Y/N, surely you don't wish to put on a show for everyone here." He whispers into your ear, looking over at the table where Muriel and Asra were drinking and watching the two of you. 

"Let them watch Julian. Let them know was a slut you are for you." You tease before he bites his lip, letting out a whimper in your ear. Oh, you loved nothing more than teasing this man. 

You smirked to yourself, two could play the teasing game, and it was payback for earlier. Julian always knew how to catch you off guard, and he was just so easy to rile up like this. 

"Darling, if we continue with this, I might have to take you right here on this dance floor, with everyone watching." He smirked, but his voice was choked in his throat as you pressed your thigh against his particular problem. 

"Oh? I'd love to see that, Julian. We both know you wouldn't want another soul to hear your noises. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation and for the world to know how easily you'd beg me." You smirked before he picks up the pace and spins the two of you around more. 

"I don't know if it's the bitters or how beautiful you look at the moment, but I don't care. Let them hear me beg your name." He nearly growled before his hands went to your hips, swaying the two of you on the spot. Your thigh only pressured further between his legs as he let out a whimper, his eyes screwing shut tightly. 

You almost wanted to take him up on that offer, but he was yours and yours alone. You didn't want to share him with anyone, not even your favorite place. You placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling your thigh from between his. "Jules," You whisper, cupping his cheeks as his eyes slowly opened. "You're mine, only mine. No one else saw ever get the satisfaction of seeing you like that. I refuse to share that." You smile as his hands gripped tighter at your hips, nodding like the good boy he was. 

You snake your fingers into his Auburn locks and tug him to your lips for a kiss, his lips desperate for you, devouring you like you were his last meal. You smiled into the kiss, parting your lips slowly, teasing him as his tongue begged to roll around with yours. Finally, you let him get exactly want he wanted. Tongues rolling over each other as a moan softly rumbled in his chest. 

You pulled away from him, a thin line of saliva still connecting your lips as you wipe your mouth on your sleeve. Then take his hand, keeping him close to you as you went sat down with the others. 

The rest of the night was vague, more salty bitters, Muriel winning at cards every time as per usual. You seated on Julian's lap, cheering with another couple, took the dance floor doing a beautiful job. 

Julian whispering naughty things in your ear, which you shushed with a smile wiggle of your hips. His lip remaining swollen from bitten so long. 

Asra and Muriel waving farewell as we all went out separate ways. Julian's long fingers intertwining with yours. His skin chill to the touch even though his face burned from the booze. 

The walk home was seemingly harmless until he pulled you into an alleyway, his lips on your neck. But well, eventually, the two of you made it home, waking up the next morning and not moving from the bed at Mazelinka's. Even though she yelled, you both needed to eat. You just smirked into Julian's chest as his hands traced shapes over your back. 

You would never forget dancing with Julian that night or any other night spent with an extraordinary red-haired doctor every again.


End file.
